To Love A Spider
by Boris the Puppet
Summary: She was drawn to this man, this spider, caught in his web before she knew it. Having no memory, does she stay because she loves him...or because she no longer has her freedom? Naraku/O.C. Rated M for gore and mature content!
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings and Oaths

**To Love A Spider**

**(**I do not own the show InuYasha, nor do I own Naraku. But I do own Yurei.**)  
**

**Chapter One- Beginnings.  
**

She was walking though a forest, looking around curiously. She had no memory of who she was or how she came to be here, all she knew was that she was in a forest...all alone. She tried to think of her name but found none came to mind, how odd. Who was she?

She blinked and came to a halt, looking around the treeline. She spun around and saw a man kneeling in the shadows, he wore a white baboon fur cloak...the head of the beast masking his features. She crossed her arms over her chest, "W-Who are you?" "No one of consequence." Came the reply, the seductive voice wrapping around her like a blanket. He smelled off, similar yet different than her. She looked away from him when she heard a soft buzzing, seeing hornets flying above the two of them.

She looked back at the person, who she guessed was a male. She walked a little closer to him, cautious about the stranger. "You...wouldn't happen to know who I am, do you?" The man shifted his head, the baboon mask tilting slightly to one side. "Don't you know who you are?" She shook her head slowly, the look in her eyes one of genuine confusion. "No.."

The man in the baboon cloak stood with a mesmerizing slowness, towering at least a foot and a half above her. She looked up at him, attempting to see underneath his mask....without success. "Who are you?" She asked again, "I mean, really." "...I am called Naraku." She blinked, "Oh." Somehow the name struck a chord within her, like a forgotten memory begging to once again surface and be remembered. "Naraku...." The man turned and began to walk away from her, appearing to be uninterested in her. She looked up and followed him, walking a little ways behind him.

He said nothing against it, letting her follow him for the time being. She quickened her pace to walk beside him, not looking at him and saying nothing. A kind of mutual understanding passed between them; Naraku had the essence of a dominant master, commanding people to obey. She needed someone to follow, someone to lead her down some path....any path. She looked up at him, loyalty already shining in her dark orange-gold eyes. She was drawn to this strange man, to his powerful aura, his voice, even his odd cloak.

They soon arrived to a dojo like home, Naraku walked up and slid open the paper door. He looked back at her and she walked in slowly, hearing the door slide shut behind her. Darkness enveloped her instantly, covering her in inky blackness. She heard the shifting of the cloak as Naraku walked around the room and looked at him....she could see him? She looked around, she could see perfectly in the dark. "Don't act so confused, girl. You're a demon..."

She blinked at him, "What? Me?" She looked at her hands then back up at Naraku, who's back was turned to her. He was removing his cloak, letting it drop to the floor. She saw he had long, thick, and slightly curly dark black hair. He wore a purple and black robe and had pale skin. "Yes, you." He said without turning around, staring at the wall. She flipped her light gray hair out of her face and frowned, thinking about what he said. "And...are you a demon?" Naraku smiled slightly, a low chuckle rising out of his throat. "Yes, but only half...for now." She nodded and sat down on her knees, staring at the man's back.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked suddenly, surprising herself. Naraku turned faster than he intended, revealing his face to the nameless girl. He recovered and smiled, "No one has ever asked to stay with me..." She took in his handsome face, which was quite the eye catcher. His blood red eyes are what she couldn't look away from, eyes that could bend wills to his own. She looked away finally, catching her breath. "I don't have anywhere else to go." She heard Naraku walk up to her slowly, kneeling before her. His strong hand took a hold of her face, tilting her head up so she looked at him. "I've never seen a lemur demon before." She blinked, lemur? He noticed her confusion and reached behind her smoothly, bringing forth her fluffy, black and gray striped tail. She put a hand on top of her head and felt a round, fuzzy ear. Naraku smiled, amused by her.

He stroked her tail thoughtfully, quite pleased that she let him. "If you're going to be staying her, then you need a name." She blinked and smiled slightly, "Really?" Naraku pulled his hand away, "I've always wanted a pet." She only smiled, waiting for him to give her a name. He looked at her for a moment them smirked, "Yurei." She jerked, a jolt jumping though her body suddenly. She touched her collarbone, wincing slightly at the uncomfortable feeling there. Naraku moved her hand easily, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration. He smiled suddenly, "I see now. You're race of demon binds to others when their recognized by a master. In your case, when I named you. How interesting..."

Yurei thought for a moment, confused. "So...your my Master now?" Naraku smirked slightly, obviously amused with the statement. She smiled, "Then I will serve you until I die, my Lord!" Naraku let his eyes fall down to the small, black outline brand of a spider...his own mark. He stood slowly, looking down at her. "And serve me....you will."

///

Yurei sat up, holding her head lightly. It had been a month since she was found by Naraku, and still she was having that dream. She leaning back on her hands and sighed long and low, wanting to go back to sleep. She wore a light purple kimono, one that showed her figure well and pleased Naraku. He refused to let her look unacceptable in any fashion; which meant she wore what he provided for her, no exceptions. She blinked when she heard her name, his voice causing her to look up. Naraku stood next to a post in her room, leaning there nonchalantly. She smiled at him slightly, "Good morning, my Lord." Naraku walked closer to her, "You were talking in your sleep again..." She looked down at her lap, "Oh, I apologize." "You dream of that night often, I know you do." He stated again, crouching a few feet from her and sitting down. "I wonder why..."

She stretched slowly, feeling Naraku's eyes on her now. "It's the first real memory I have, there's nothing before that. I relive it over and over." She smiled at him, her tail flicking lazily behind her. Naraku looked away after a moment, remaining silent. He looked up, "Kagura." A gust of wind filled the room and a woman with black hair and a red, white, and green kimono appeared...kneeling before him. "My Lord?" "What are you doing? Did you think I could not sense your presence?" Kagura flinched, a shiver rippling through her body. "I...I was merely checking in on you, sir." Naraku scowled, "Your excuses won't fool me. You were spying." Kagura lowered her head more, closing her red eyes. Yurei looked at her, wondering why she had been spying. She knew Kagura hated their Lord, though she didn't really know the whole story as to why she did.

"Now go, and take the others with you. I don't want any more disturbances." Kagura bowed lower still and was gone in a gust of wind, going to the others who served under Naraku. He looked over at Yurei and his brow smoothed, "Kagura oversteps her boundaries, often forgets her place. Learn from her mistakes." She nodded once, "I will, my Lord." After staring at her for a moment he beckoned her to him, satisfaction lighting his eyes when she obeyed immediately. He supported his weight with one hand as Yurei settled herself close to Naraku, looking at him patiently. His eyes trailed down to her jawline, down her throat, coming to a halt on the spider mark under her collarbone. He reached up a hand and trailed his fingers down her neck, tracing her collarbone absentmindedly. She lifted her chin slightly, not objecting to his touch. "Does the mark still burn when you wake?" He asked softly, eyes on the mark. She shook her head, "Not when you're here." He smiled then, silent.

He pulled her closer to his body suddenly, wanting to know how far he could go with her. Yurei's breath caught slightly but she did not object still, looking up into his face. He leaned close and over her, dominating her with the ease of breathing. His lips ghosted close to her and he faintly felt her lips part, inviting him to press his mouth to hers. He smiled wickedly, breathing in her scent. Yurei had closed her eyes and sat there, waiting for Naraku's touch...hoping it would come. "You should resist some, Yurei, or I'll take advantage of your loyalty." She smiled a little, opening her orange-gold eyes. "Why would I step out of my place? Your my Lord." Naraku smiled, obviously pleased. "Good girl."

///

Kagura sat atop of her giant feather, soaring the air currents slowly...wasting time before having to go back to Naraku. She was alone, but had convinced the others to leave Naraku's household as well...since it was his order to do so. She scowled slightly, clenching her fists. How she hated that man, the man she was bound to servitude to. How could Yurei follow him of her own will, unlike the others? "What is that girls problem?" She asked the wind, scowling at nothing. She shook her head, not wanting to think about that man anymore. It was Yurei's choice, she could do as she wished and regret it later.

///

Naraku looked at the demon girl under him, her gray hair sprawled out around her on her mattress. He held Yurei's wrists lightly in one hand above her head, his other hand supporting most of his weight. She looked up at him innocently, a light flush coloring her pale face. "My Lord..." He leaned down and brought his mouth close to hers once more, feeling the lemur demon arch under him slightly...reaching for him. He smiled, letting his lips teasingly brush hers as he spoke. "Swear everything to me, Yurei. Swear and I will give you power, such power you can't even imagine." She blinked and stiffened slightly, a shiver passing through her momentarily. Naraku pulled his head back, a dangerous smile on his face. "Swear....what, my Lord?"

"Your loyalties, your will, your freedom, your life, your soul.....your body." His hands tightened on her wrists to enforce his point, pressing closer to her. Something felt wrong deep in her core, something telling her not to agree. A voice from the depths of her memory surfaced, _'Never let anyone control you, ----. When you give someone that power, you give them the power to alter who you are. You give them the power to hurt you.'_

Teeth grazing her flesh brought her mind back to the present, discovering Naraku's mouth had found her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut as Naraku nibbled on her skin, sending electric shocks up and down her body. Breath filled her lungs sharply and she whispered, "Yes....I swear." A familiar sensation flared on her collarbone, making her wince. Naraku watched the spider outline turn black, filling it in and making it whole. He smiled in triumph and kissed it, letting his tongue run over it unshyly. Yurei arched a little, her face relaxing as the pain dulled itself into nonexistence. He released his hold on her wrists and slid his hand down her arm and body, touching what he wanted. "My Lord..." She said, trying to gain his attention.

His eyes flicked up to hers, his hand on her ribcage possessively. "What happened?" He smirked and kissed her jawline with a practiced slowness, "You belong to me completely now." He said softly, his voice holding a undertone warning to stay that way. He led her arms up to circle around his neck and sat up, making her straddle him in her short kimono. His hand cupped her thigh and she blushed, resisting the urge to shy away. "Look at me." He commanded suddenly; Yurei obeyed and looked into his cold, crimson eyes...her lips parting. Naraku took her chin with his other hand and led her face to his, letting his lips envelop hers. Her eyes instantly closed and her hands slid to the front of his robes, bunching them in her fingers as she met his kiss by returning it. Naraku's long fingers slid up her neck and into her hair, exploring her thick gray locks.

Yurei pulled back for air and gasped slightly, her heart pounding from more than lack of air. The spider simply continued on to her exposed neck, his hand moving from her thigh to circle around her thin waist. Yurei shivered at the assault his lips made, feeling him make dark marks on her skin that weren't spider shaped. His hands left her hair and waist to open her kimono, his hands resting on her bare skin where her ribcage was. Naraku's mouth began to go lower, working and biting her shoulder...getting closer to his planned destination.

Naraku suddenly stopped his advances and looked up, his gaze fixed upon the treeline outside. Yurei looked at him, "My Lord...? What is it?" He glared at the treeline, closing her kimono with a clearly annoyed flick of his wrist. "Kikyo." He growled out, moving Yurei away and off of him before he stood. The lemur demon stood slowly, closing her kimono more firmly now. "Kikyo?" Naraku walked out of the room and stood on the wooden porch, his body tense and brow no longer smooth. "Show yourself, woman." A woman with long black hair broke through the treeline, serpent like flying creatures following her wake. She had long black hair tied up in the style of a priestess and a red and white kimono on; she was beautiful and passive looking, like her face forgot what emotion was. Yurei looked from one to the other, "Who...who is Kikyo?"

**Thank you so much for reading, please review!I promise more chapters. ~BP**


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets and Power

**To Love A Spider**

**Chapter 2- Secrets and Power  
**

**(I do not own the show InuYasha, nor do I own Naraku. But I do own Yurei.)**

Naraku ignored Yurei's question, his eyes never leaving Kikyo's. "I thought I told you to stay away, I don't want that fool Onigumo to interfere with anything." Kikyo didn't answer him, her gaze slowly resting on Yurei. "So, you've found a new follower...Naraku." He scowled at the emotionless woman, "That isn't any of your concern. Why don't you go play with your little mutt?" Kikyo finally looked away from the lemur demon to glare at the spider, hands clenching. "I thought I should warn you about her." She pointed to Yurei, "You can't supre-"

A black tentacle like arm shot out of Naraku's body, wrapping around Kikyo before she could draw her bow and arrow. Kikyo winced when he tightened his hold threateningly, warning her not to speak again. Yurei blinked but didn't move to stop him or help her, merely looking from one to the other. "Say another word and I _will_ kill you, priestess." Kikyo didn't struggle, glaring at him. He tightened his hold a little more before dropping her, the tentacle disappearing as if it never was.

Kikyo stood slowly and turned away, "Ungrateful as always, this will be the last time I offer my help." She looked at Yurei for a moment before once again disappearing through the treeline, her soul collectors following after their master. Naraku watched until he was sure she was gone, turning to Yurei after a moment. Her brow was furrowed in thought, looking up at him after a moment. "What did she mean, my Lord?" Naraku's eyes narrowed, "Nothing. You're foolish if you believe anothers words before my own." She shook her head quickly, feeling guilty for making him angry. "No, no! I would never!" She hesitated, "I was merely curious..." Naraku looked into her room, his eyes lingering on the spot they had previously occupied.

He walked past her, leaving her to stare at where he had been...feeling bad for what she said. She bowed her head, "I apologize...." She said softly, knowing he could hear. Naraku stopped and looked at her, frowning and continuing on. She sighed and went into her room, sitting where they had previously been....wanting it back. She flushed as she thought about it, cupping her face in her hands. She swore herself to Naraku, swore everything to him, not knowing what exactly to expect. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Surely that opportunity would never come again, Naraku tended to do as he wished whenever he wished it. She laid down and curled in on herself, her tail flicking back and forth to show her distress.

Her thoughts returned to the priestess, Kikyo, wondering what she had come to say before Naraku attacked her. He obviously didn't want Yurei to know; she sat up, scolding herself. "I'm stepping out of line." She hissed quietly, looking at her hands in her lap. "Lord Naraku doesn't want me to know for my own good, I should trust him." She shook her head, her ears flat on the top against her hair. She stood after a few minutes and touched the wooden post he had been leaning on, staring at it thoughtfully. She stepped outside and looked up at the sky; the barrier around Naraku's household invisible inside and out of it. A thought came to mind, how did Kikyo get through the barrier...it's strength was hardly matched! But she had heard rumors of the priestesses strength, no doubt she had opened a doorway for herself with any trouble.

She scowled in annoyance, how dare the woman be so arrogant? Strolling into Naraku's domain like she owned it. A small hint of jealousy crept up in her, her tail fluffing to show her annoyance. She took a deep breath and let it out, forcing a calm to wash over her. It was obvious that Naraku was not fond of Kikyo, loathing would be a very weak word to describe his feelings towards her in Yurei's opinion. But what had caused such a hatred between them? And where did she fit into all of this? "Apparently there's more than meets the eye between them.....who is Onigumo?"

Naraku sat in his dark room, his baboon cloak close to his side and partially draped over him. He was leaning his head on his fist and staring into space, scowling at the wall. "Kikyo..." That weak human Onigumo, the part of himself that made him only half demon. How he hated that fool. He brushed his hair away from him, putting some up in a small ponytail to take it away from his face. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to possess Kikyo, but he would also be lying if he said he wanted to destroy her. Why else would he create a rift between her and the one she loved? For both of those reasons meshed into one.

His thoughts landed on Yurei, a light smile ghosting his face. If Kikyo hadn't interrupted, he would've been very successful indeed. He reached into his robe and pulled out a Shikon jewel shard, holding it up to catch the light of the single candle he had lit. He smirked at it, turning it this way and that in his fingers. "You have a bright future ahead of you, Yurei..." He said to the jewel shard, which was tainted with his own demonic will. He would give her power and then test her against his enemies, maybe prove to be the strongest of his followers. He smirked, "Do not fail me, jewel shard."

Several days passed and Yurei had not seen her Lord since Kikyo had appeared. _'Is he upset with me still?'_ She thought miserably...sulking on the porch of Naraku's hideout. She blinked when Kagura walked up to her, leaning against a wooden post and scowling as usual. "You've been depressed for days, Yurei. Frankly, it's getting on my nerves..." She looked up at the wind demon, "I'm sorry." Her head plopped onto her hand, her mood not getting any better. "Lord Naraku is angry with me." "So what? He's always angry with everybody." Yurei shook her head, "I don't want him to be angry with me. I admit I stepped out of my place but...I'm still loyal to our Lord." Kagura rolled her eyes, crossing her arms under her chest and tapping her fan on her arm. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You're like his pet or something."

Yurei looked up at Kagura, saying nothing. The wind demon blinked, "Wait, don't tell me...you are?" Yurei thought for a moment, "Not exactly. I mean, he called me his pet but...that's not really what I am." She flicked her tail and watched it boredly, rather boring company when away from Naraku. Kagura turned away, "Whatever. If you want to be a part of his sick fantasies, go ahead. I won't stop you." She left then, leaving Naraku's hideout like she usually did...going off on her own. The lemur demon watched her go, a breeze stirring her hair to tickle her face. She scowled for a moment and stood up, huffing at Kagura's tiny form in the sky. "Yurei..."

She turned around, seeing Naraku standing in the darkness of her room. She walked up to him, her ears plastered to her head and her tail curled under her. Naraku's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What were you doing?" She sighed, "Kagura was teasing my grief, my Lord." He raised an eyebrow, "Grief?" She looked up at him from under her hair, giving him a sheepish look. He looked good good with some of his hair put up and his baboon cloak around his shoulders...the hood not up at the moment. "I know you are upset with me...and it has made me very stressed. You haven't come out of your room in days." Naraku smirked slightly, "I see." He paused for a moment, noticing Yurei look up at him in worry. "I am not upset with you, Yurei. Nor am I going to scold you." Her ears perked up slightly, surprise on her pretty, petite face. "You are not angry with me...?"

Naraku opened his cloak and gathered her close to him, sharing his warmth with her. "Of course not, pet." He crooned, pulling her body against his. She blushed lightly, looking up at him....her hands grabbing the front of his robes immediately. His hand brushed her gray hair away from her shoulders and neck, eying the spider mark yet again. "In fact, I have a present for you..." She blinked, her tail twitching in interest. "A present?" She asked, meeting his red eyes...searching for a hint of teasing. Yurei felt an arm circle her waist smoothly, locking her in the embrace. Not that she was really complaining, whatever made her Lord happy made her just the same. "Do you want it...or not?" He asked politely, though she knew she probably didn't have a choice but to accept. She smiled up at him, absolute trust mirrored there. "Yes, my Lord."

He smirked in satisfaction then dropped his head to her neck, kissing her skin softly as he lowered his head to her collarbone. She arched her neck to give him more access, wincing when he bit a little too hard. He enveloped her completely in his cloak now, a possessive motion as much as one to keep her from leaving. He smiled against her spider mark and opened his mouth, revealing the Shikon jewel shard resting on his tongue....glowing with the power it held within it. He caught it in between his teeth expertly and pierced the spider mark through, pulling back to watch the jewel shard sink into her flesh and embed there.

Yurei's body jerked as she felt power rise within her, feeling her knees give out from under her. Naraku caught her and lifted her up, letting her limp body rest against his. She began to shake and her breathing came out sharp and ragged, her eyes fluttering shut. The world felt a million leagues away, even the feel of Naraku's body felt like a memory of it....she was numb from head to toe. She threw back her head and clutched Naraku's shoulders, pain beginning to rack her body.

He watched her in amazement, eyes intent as he watched her...unwilling to miss a single thing. The Shikon jewel could alter your physical attributes, make you stronger. But he had to admit he didn't expect her to change much. Her lemur ears were gone from her head, instead elf like ears replacing them....making her look like the regular full blooded demon she was. Her tail grew longer and slimmer, looking sleek instead of just fluffy. Her hair turned a lighter shade of gray and took on an almost silver sheen; she somehow looked older, felt older. Naraku smirked at that, tightening his hold on her. Yurei's body relaxed when the change was completed, dropping her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. The spider mark glowed softly now with the otherworldly light of the jewel shard, aiding it's power to her.

Yurei opened her eyes, pulling her head away to look at Naraku in confusion. "I..." He smiled at her, obviously more pleased with the way she looked now. He set her down but did not loosen his hold on her waist, tucking a strand of her now beautiful hair behind a perfect ear. "Yurei..." She blinked, slowly meeting his eyes then looking away...lost in thought. "Look at me, Yurei." He commanded her; she did as he bid, her orange-golden eyes meeting his crimson ones. She loosened her grip on his robe, letting her arms fall to her sides inside Naraku's cloak. "I....that isn't my name..." Naraku's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

**Thanks for reading, please review! I eagerly await your opinions! Don't worry, for those who want steamy...that is to come! But I couldn't very well have scenes in ALL of my chapters, now could I? Longer chapters if I get your lovely reviews! ~BP**


	3. Chapter 3 The Spider's Web

**To Love A Spider**

(Do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I do own Yurei. Bwa ha ha?)

**Chapter Three- The Spider's Web **

She sat there more a moment, dazed. That wasn't her name, it couldn't be. She shook her head, looking up at Naraku. He was scowling; taking a hold of her chin, he directed her face close to his...making sure she was looking at him. "Do you remember your name?" He asked softly, his breath tickling her face. His red eyes bore a hole into her, able to catch and read every emotion she might convey. She thought for a moment, genuinely searching for the answer.

"I...don't remember anymore." It was gone, vanished as quickly as it had come. She smiled slightly, looking away from her Lord's face to the floor. She was a little unhappy that she had forgotten, quite disappointed. Naraku's low, dangerous voice brought her thoughts back to him, "Is your new name not good enough?" She tensed and looked up at him, biting her lip nervously. "My Lord, I-" The arm around her waist pulled her against him tightly, making her breath leave her chest cavity. His eyes were cold and cruel looking towards her now, warning her not to test his patience.

"I named you Yurei, and Yurei you shall be until you die." He pulled her face close to his and kissed her mouth in his usual possessive manner, claiming what was rightfully his. Yurei blushed but kissed him back, yielding to his will to dominate her. She wanted to give what he wanted, even if it meant herself. Naraku pulled back slightly and smirked down at her, "You are so beautiful now..." He raised an eyebrow when he saw the confusion on her face; he took her hand and raised it to her head, letting her feel the absence of her animal ears and the appearance of her new ones. She thought for a moment, "Why am I like this?" Naraku touched the spider mark, the shard inside of it starting to glow from it's master's touch. Yurei's eyes fluttered shut and she arched her neck a little, unaware of Naraku's eyes on her. "You have power now. Power that I can take away if you disobey me, do you understand?" She nodded slightly, "Yes, my Lord."

He smirked again as he looked down at her, "I was planning on leaving and taking you somewhere with me, but I believe that can wait." Yurei blinked, she hadn't been outside of the hideout since she had followed Naraku here. "Take me where?" He smiled, putting his index finger to his lips. "In due time..." He removed his cloak and arms from her and took a step back, walking past her to the sliding door. He stopped outside and said, "A few hours after nightfall, come to my chambers." She blinked and blushed, turning as Naraku slid her door shut. She felt her face shyly, sitting down on the floor. This was really going to happen? She didn't think she'd ever been with a man, not that she could remember at least. The thought slowly sank in: her Lord and Master was inviting her to his bed. She plopped down on her bed and huffed, willing her heart to be still and quiet. She had to admit she was nervous, Naraku wanted her...desired her in some way. Maybe he didn't love her, but he did want her. She smiled secretly to herself, looking at her long, sleek tail thoughtfully.

She opened her sliding door and looked outside, it was after nightfall and she was more than a little nervous. Yurei stepped outside onto the porch and looked up at the star dusted sky, taking a calming breath. She knew her Lord was waiting for her, and she didn't want to keep him waiting for too long...he wasn't really known for his patience. She turned and saw Kagura walking towards her, obvious she had just arrived back. The wind demon stopped in front of her, staring. "Yurei?" The lemur smiled slightly, nodding. "I guess you haven't seen the new me, have you?" Kagura walked closer, "What in the world...?" She stopped when she saw the glowing spider, surprise lighting her features. "He..."

Yurei stepped past her, "Sorry, Kagura, but I have to go. I'll see you in the morning." Kagura watched her go, wondering where she was going at this time of night. She blinked, she was headed for Naraku's rooms. Her face took on a slightly worried look for a moment before she brushed it off, "Whatever.."

Yurei knocked on the wooden outlines of Naraku's open door, peering in hesitantly. Even though her eyes could penetrate the darkness, she couldn't see where her Lord was. "Come in, Yurei..." She blinked, unable to tell where his voice had come from. She stepped in slowly, looking around. "Lord Naraku?" She blinked when the door shut behind her, cutting off the moonlight from outside. She turned to the shut door, looking for him. "Lord Nara-" She froze when familiar arms wrapped around her, pulling her against a robed figure. She swallowed the urge to yelp from surprise, her body stiffening in warning. "Relax." Came his voice in her ear, demanding to be listened to. She did so slightly, a light blush on her face. "You scared me..."

"I know, but I couldn't resist." Naraku replied, burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply. "You always smell of citrus." She blinked, "I do?" Silence greeted her question so she let it go, not really caring what she smelled like...as long as Naraku liked it. She almost tripped when Naraku began pulling away from the door and further into his large chambers, which were much bigger than hers. Naraku pulled away from her when they walked close to the thin pad of mattress with thick blankets over it; he stepped in front of her and brushed her hair away from her face slowly, looking down at her. "It's time to surrender another thing to me, Yurei. So far I have your freedom, your will, and your loyalty. Now it's time to give your body to me."

She looked up at him slowly, eyes a little wide. Yurei took a small breath, feeling it leave her all at once when Naraku picked her up and laid her down easily. She was spread across his bed, letting him look at her in desire. Yurei bit her lip and was vaguely aware of her hair splayed around her and her robes teasingly loose. Naraku let his fingers trail down her neck to her chest, opening her robes with ease.

Yurei blushed, her breath hitching as the crisp air hit her skin...giving her goose bumps. Naraku wasted no time in devouring her sensitive flesh, kissing and biting at it to drive her mad. His arm went under and around her, lifting her away from the bed and her clothing so she was covered with his arms. She blushed more, "M-My Lord..." She slowly pushed his robes away from his shoulders, exposing his warm flesh to her. Naraku withdrew his arms from the sleeves and smirked, moving so she was laying down under him.

When he was unclothed he draped his baboon cloak around them, knowing Yurei would would to keep some modestly. "I'm not going to allow any interruptions this time, pet." He said in her ear, his hands traveling up and down her body. Yurei's eyes fluttered shut as his fingers found her cavern, her body arching to him as he prepared her. His mouth found a pert nipple and she gasped, tangling her fingers into his hair. "I...Ah! My Lor..." He kissed her, cutting off her sounds of pleasure as his fingers quested deeper...rubbing and rotating to excite her.

He withdrew when he felt her tense around him, licking his fingers as she watched. "Not yet, Yurei...the fun's just beginning." Naraku spread her legs easily, pleased at how effortless all of this was. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, his voice cold. "This is going to hurt, Yurei." He nipped her earlobe, "I'm much bigger than my fingers."

Yurei jerked as pain blossomed inside of her, making her back arch and her eyes see stars. She clutched onto his shoulders tightly, crying out in pain and pleasure. Naraku kissed her neck and breasts to distract her from the pain, having enough kindness within him to let her adjust to his size. After a minute Naraku pulled out then thrust back in, chuckling at Yurei's cries of pleasure. It had been a while since he had taken a willing woman in his bed, and it was quite refreshing.

He let Yurei kiss him then, his tongue tracing her mouth lustfully as he drove deeper and harder into her. Naraku's hand found her ribcage, proceeding to rake his hands across every inch of her skin that he could find. He pulled his lips away from hers and nuzzled the spider mark, using the power of the jewel shard to pulse within her body to add to her pleasure.

He was quite pleased that he was the first to claim her body, a stroke of luck that he relished and used as fuel to drive into her. Naraku hadn't enjoyed sex this much in a while, it seemed Yurei had so many uses...most of which were arousing to him. Yurei held him tighter, she was nearing her limit. He thrust into her one last hard time before he felt her release, her tight, hot core closing around him nicely. He arched and rode of the ecstasy wave for wave, chuckling as he released.

Yurei went limp in his arms, sighing. He pulled out of her and laid on his side, sharing his body heat with hers under his baboon cloak. Yurei looked at him, her eyes surprisingly bright. "Does my Lord wish me to leave?" He looked at her, thinking. "No...stay, Yurei." He pulled her on top of him so she straddled his pelvis; he smiled at her blush and bucked into her open core...his lips finding her spider mark. "I want you in my bed until you pass out from exhaustion."

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, to the people who actually read this story. I've been quite distracted and To Love A Spider kinda fell on the back burner, but no more! I promise a fourth chapter will quickly follow! And it will have action, suspense, danger...and maybe some more steamy stuff. Who knows? Also an appearance from Yurei's past...reviews, please!**

**~BP  
**


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends

**To Love A Spider**

**Chapter 4- New Friends**

(I do not own Inuyasha, or any or the characters...besides Yurei and any other character I may create later. :P Enjoy!)**  
**

Yurei groaned and opened her eyes, her body sore and unresponsive. She blinked when she realized she was in her room, the afternoon sunlight filtering in through the window. She felt achy and weak, but strangely good...content. She yawned and managed to turn onto her stomach, which felt more comfortable. Lord Naraku had finally let her sleep when the sun began to creep over the horizon, moving her to her quarters after she had fallen asleep.

She yawned again and decided to sit up, which was a process that took longer than she thought. Her thoughts returned to last night and she blushed, remembering all of the things Naraku's body did to hers as well as the things he coached her to do to his. She put her cool hand to her warming face, shaking her head. She stood slowly and decided to go to the hot springs in the back of Naraku's compound, the springs themselves nestled in some trees for privacy.

She sighed loudly as the joyously hot water relaxed her tense muscles, easing the pain from last night away. She hummed as she ran her wet hands through her hair, moving it away from her face. She sank into the water's depths for a moment, coming up again and yelping as she saw a figure on the other side of the small spring. "Lord Naraku..." She blushed, "I'm sorry, I should have asked to come here."

Naraku removed his robes and chuckled, wading into the water gracefully. "I never forbid you from this place, pet." He said in his smooth, dark voice...which dripped with seduction as usual. He swam close to her and kissed her neck, biting it teasingly. "Did you come here to relieve your pain?" Yurei nodded, arching her neck. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much." She didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking, "You didn't, my Lord." He sat on a submersed boulder and leaned against the rim of the spring, pulling her on top of him. "And you wouldn't object if I repeated last night a little this morning?" She blushed and shook her head, "N-No, Master."

He chuckled and pulled her close, a hand grasping her rear to scoot her closer. He frowned suddenly, "Kagura...what could you possibly want?" Kagura appeared from behind a tree, not making an effort to show respect to him. Yurei blushed but Naraku kept her where she was, much to her embarrassment.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Inuyasha and his friends are causing trouble not far from here, in that village." Naraku scowled, "Damn that dog. Very well...you're dismissed." Kagura turned away and left, summoning up her father and the winds that carried it. Naraku turned his attention back to Yurei, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"I've been thinking, Yurei...and I've finally decided. I want you to go outside of the compound with me, and meet my enemies. Would you like that?" She frowned, showing her distaste for the mentioned people already. He smiled at her, a plan already forming in his head. "Good girl." He frowned and touched her collarbone, already in a bad mood. "I wanted to play with you a little more but I suppose it will have to wait." He bit her neck roughly and she whimpered, feeling him leave the waters to get dressed. Yurei did the same quickly, following her Lord loyally.

Naraku walked ahead with Yurei trailing behind, heading towards the clearing in front of Naraku's household. Naraku grabbed a hold of her around her waist and his cloak enveloped her, blocking her view of the outside world. She clutched onto Naraku as she felt them move upwards, but the feeling was soon gone.

"Open your eyes, Yurei." She blinked several times and looked around, seeing an unfamiliar place. She clutched onto Naraku's robe still, feeling uneasy in this new territory. "Where are we, my Lord?" He looked down at her briefly before raising his eyes to the village, his brow furrowed. "This useless village that I aim to destroy, but having Inuyasha here could be a problem." Yurei scowled at the buildings now, her tail fluffing to show her dislike.

She hardly noticed as Naraku stepped behind her, out of her line of vision. "But that's where you come in, pet. I want you to infiltrate their party and learn everything about them." She nodded slightly, but was a little worried. "I'll be a part from you, Master?" He chuckled, "I'm afraid so." Back behind her she heard the wasps that often accompanied Naraku outside his compound, "Listen closely, Yurei, this is what you're going to do."

/

Kagome sighed and looked around, humming merrily as she parked her bike by one of the houses. Shippo jumped out and ran inside, telling the others about their exploration. She faintly heard Inuyasha hit Shippo, along with Shippo's cry of distress. Inuyasha walked out and Kagome jolted, looking out through the trees. The hanyou blinked, "What is it, Kagome?" She frowned, "I sense a jewel shard nearby here." He followed her gaze, "Wha...? Really?"

A piercing scream rose over the village, making several birds take flight. A girl, a demon by the looks of her, ran out of the treeline...holding her left shoulder as blood stained her sleeve. She was being chased by three familiar wasps, which tried to sting and harm her even more. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and jumped up to meet the wasps, slashing them into bits with no trouble. The girl stopped and looked at him for a moment, then at Kagome...collapsing where she stood.

Kagome ran to her, kneeling down and blinking. "She's a...lemur demon." Inuyasha blinked, "A what?" Kagome ignored his question, "Here, Inuyasha, help me." He frowned and picked her up, carrying her into the place where they were staying. He laid her down and Kagome sent him, Miroku, and Shippo outside. Sango went to fetch water and cloth to dress the wound on her shoulder; Kagome managed to stop the bleeding, using some disinfectant from her First Aid Kit she had brought from the future with her.

/

Yurei stirred and reached out, "Mas..." She blinked when a hand around her size clasped hers, along with a strange voice. "It's alright." She jumped up and winced, holding her shoulder. "Who are you?" She looked at the two women who sat on either side of her, the one in the strange clothing spoke. "I'm Kagome, this is Sango. My friends and I saved you." She smiled, "Oh, thank you...I'm Yurei." They smiled at her, and the door burst open suddenly. Yurei looked up and saw a demon like herself, though he looked angry. Kagome turned, "Oh, Inuyasha-"

He walked up to Yurei and knelt down, "You reek of that bastard Naraku!" Yurei blinked, and looked away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Oh, yes..." Kagome blinked, seeing the spider mark...which glowed with a light only she could see. "Inuyasha, there's a jewel shard embedded into that mark." Yurei nodded, "Yes, how did you know?" Kagome pointed to herself, "I'm the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, so I can sense the jewel shards." Yurei blinked, thinking of that woman briefly.

Inuyasha growled, "Why were those wasps chasing you? And why do you smell like that-!" "Inuyasha, SIT!" Yurei jumped when Inuyasha face-planted onto the floor, his necklace glowing brightly for a moment. Yurei sighed, "Well, I was kidnapped by Naraku several months ago..." She looked away, biting her lip. "He bound me to servitude with his mark. My race...well, they kind of imprint to someone with a stronger will, and then we bear their mark and obey them for the rest of our lives. At least, I think we do. I lost my memory just before I met Naraku, I can't remember anything of my life before I met him."

Inuyasha lifted his head, scowling...but now keeping his anger in check. "How do we know you're not obeying him now?" Yurei looked at him, frowning at him. "I only obey him when he's around, he orders me to do something and I...well.." Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, "My brother is being held captive my Naraku..." Yurei looked up, "Kohaku?" Sango blinked, "Y-Yes, have you talked to him?" She shook her head, "No, he never says a word to me...or anyone." Kagome spoke up then, "So, why did you run away?" Yurei blushed, "I couldn't stand it anymore, not after he..." She hid her face and Kagome gasped, "He didn't! That...That..!" Inuyasha growled, "Bastard."

Miroku walked in, blinking. "What'd I miss?" They all turned to him, frowning. Miroku spotted Yurei and dropped down to her side, taking her hand. "Well, hello, beautiful young maiden." Sango dragged him away, "Don't. Even. Start." Shippo jumped up and sat on her lap, looking up at her. "I think my Father mentioned lemur demons once or twice, I even think one lived with one of my people." Kagome blinked, "Really?" The small fox demon nodded; Yurei sighed, looking around at all of them.

She'd never been around this many people at once, though it felt familiar somehow. She searched the recesses of her mind, struggling to recall the sense of familiarity. She stood up slowly, "I need some fresh air, excuse me." She walked out and stood on the porch, closing the sliding door behind her. Thunder sounded somewhere nearby and it began to rain, making the ground moist and muddy. She looked up at the cloud darkened sky, wrapping her arms around herself. The thunder sounded again, though she couldn't see a flash of lightning anywhere. It reminded her of something as well, something desperate to be remembered.

"I shouldn't try...don't try." She said to herself, closing her eyes. A voice sounded in the rain then, "If you don't try, you'll never amount to anything, my daughter." She blinked, tensing. She rushed to the edge of the porch, looking around...but there was no one. Not even a villager was out in this weather, everyone was inside safe and warm. She looked around, "F-Father?" No one answered, she was alone. Yurei closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Just my imagination."

She turned and went back inside just as the others were preparing in for bed, Yurei laid down on a small mattress and wrapped a blanket around her...closing her eyes. She listened to the rain for a while, then slowly drifted off into the beginning of a troubled sleep.

**Woo hoo, surprised aren't you? I decided to really sit down and pop out another chapter, sort of to bridge for the upcoming chapter...which will actually be longer and involve digging up a little of Yurei's past. Everyone loves a good back story! Opinions, comments, demands, all acceptable. Thanks for reading!**

**~BP  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Old Memories

**To Love A Spider**

**Chapter Five- Old Memories**

**(I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Yurei and Eri. XD Enjoy!)  
**

She turned in a field and smiled, spinning around in a circle. She wore a light spring kimono, which caught the wind and swirled around her playfully. She blinked when she heard her name, which made her stop and turn around. She smiled, her ears perking on top of her head. "Father!" She ran to him, laughing as he called to her.

She blinked when it started pouring, large droplets of rain hitting her and soaking her hair and clothes. She looked down, seeing she was wearing a tattered black kimono. She looked around wildly, calling out through the wind and rain. She ran towards a forest, looking for shelter. She screamed as lightning struck somewhere close by, and she thought she heard laughter behind her. She ran through the trees quickly, ducking and weaving through the trunks and leaves. She jumped into the branches, catching her breath. She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking the rain away from her ears.

She jumped when a weapon on a chain struck near her head, a body appearing next to her. The person pulled the weapon out and caught it, raising it to strike her. She screamed and moved, falling out of the tree and down, down, down. Her head crashed against a rock and her body followed, crumpling in the leaves. She opened her eyes slowly, fighting against unconsciousness. Through her fuzzy vision she saw something white near her; she groaned and looked up, trying to make out what it was. She raised her hand in defense as the figure reached for her, blocking out her vision.

/

"No!" Yurei sat up, breathing heavily. She winced and clutched her shoulder, knowing she had moved too fast. Kagome stirred but rolled over, but Sango sat up. "What is it?" He looked up quickly, momentarily forgetting where she was. "N-Nothing, I just had a bad dream. I'm alright." Sango nodded and laid back down, sighing. Yurei shivered and felt the top of her head, making sure she didn't have her lemur ears. Had that been a memory, or just something her mind had made up?

She stood up and went outside, leaning against a wooden rail. It was still raining, but the clean, fresh air of the coming dawn helped clear her thoughts and cool her down. Yurei tossed her silver hair over her shoulders, closing her eyes. Her heart returned to it's even beat, and she shook her head. "Okay..." "Bad night?" He turned, seeing Inuyasha sitting with his back to the wall.

"O-Oh, it's you." He stood up and walked over to her, studying her suspiciously. She looked away, "Yes, I had a nightmare...that's all. My Father was in it...but I can't remember what he looked like. And then a storm, I was running away from something." Yurei shook her head, biting her lip. "I don't remember." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, looking out into the rain...silent. Yurei sighed and walked away from him, walking to another side of the porch. She didn't feel too comfortable around Inuyasha, he spoke disrespectfully about her Lord Naraku. She sat down and watched the rain, her tail curling around her.

As the day progressed, and the sun climbed into the sky, the rain subsided and the others woke up and they all ate breakfast together. Kagome walked up to her, smiling. "We'll be leaving this village soon, you're welcome to join us." Yurei looked at Inuyasha, "He doesn't seem to like me that much, he doesn't trust me." Kagome rolled his eyes, "Oh, that's just the way Inuyasha is. If you think he doesn't like you, you should see when he and his brother cross paths." She sighed heavily, thinking back. Yurei blinked, raising her eyebrows. Kagome looked at her mark again, studying it. "Why did Naraku put that jewel shard in you?"

She looked down at it, touching the mark. It pulsed and she shivered, thinking back to when he had embedded it. "I don't know..." That was the truth, for once. "He asked if I wanted a present, and then...the next thing I knew, I looked like this. The jewel shard changed my appearance, but I don't know why. It changed my ears, my hair, and made me look older. And he told me he could take away this power if I disobeyed him." She blinked, turning to Kagome. "If he finds me...he'll take the jewel shard." Kagome's eyes widened, "Maybe if I try to take it out, the jewel shard is impure, and I can keep it safe with the others shards."

Yurei's brow furrowed, not knowing if she should agree to it or not. "Well, you can try I suppose." She said nervously, a little wary. Kagome lifted her hand and touched Yurei's collarbone, her brow furrowing. Yurei winced when she felt white hot pain in her chest and shoulder area, jerking back with a cry of pain. Kagome blinked, "I'm sorry, Yurei!" Her tail flicked uncomfortably behind her and she shook her head, "It's okay."

The group packed their belonging and they all headed out, Yurei accompanying them. She looked around nervously, she didn't like being without her Lord...or away from the compound. She heard birds chirping and once flew above her, she blinked...watching it. Not a lot of bird's flew into the compound, and they were such beautiful creatures. She smiled, trying to appreciate the new surroundings instead of worrying. Before she knew it, they were several miles away from the village.

She stopped when she heard a snap of a twig, looking around quickly. Sango turned, she had heard it to. Kagome blinked, "What is it, guys?" Inuyasha sniffed the air, then blinked. He turned to Yurei, "Friend of yours?" She tilted her head, "What do you-" The wind was knocked out of her as someone grabbed her around the waist, jumping away from the others. Inuyasha drew his sword, "Hey! Get back here!" Yurei looked up, seeing a Lemur demon like her. They landed and he put her down, grinning at her. He still had Lemur ears on the top of his head and gray hair; he was taller than her and broad, "Heya, Akiko."

She stared at him, and he frowned. "Hey! You...You touched the Shikon Jewel, didn't you? No fair, you changed before me!" She raised her eyebrow, "...Who are you?" He blinked, poking her forehead. "Don't pull that, you know who I am. It's me, Eri. What is wrong with you, Akiko?" She was getting tired of this, "That isn't my name, so stop calling me that." He seemed embarrassed for a moment, then crossed his arms. "You may look different, Akiko, but we grew up together. Stop playing around, your Father's been worried sick about you." Inuyasha jumped towards them, but Eri stepped in front of Yurei. "Stay back, I'm warning you." Inuyasha growled, "You? Warning me? Don't make me laugh."

Yurei rolled her eyes and scowled, stepping out from behind Eri. "Stop it, now." Eri blinked and looked at her, "What? Aren't these your kidnappers?" "No, they aren't." Kagome walked up, "Naraku captured her and bound her to him." Eri froze, his eyes lowering to her collarbone. "No way, you're bound!" He slapped his head, "Ughh, great. Just great." Yurei gave him a confused look, "You have to go back to your Master, Akiko." Inuyasha put his sword away, "She isn't going back, not to him." Eri scowled, "She has to, it's the rules of our tribe. If she is bound, she has to stay with her Master. Regardless of who he or she is."

Kagome frowned, "But Naraku's evil, he used her and was probably cruel to her." Eri looked at Yurei, his face softening. "Akiko...is this true?" She nodded slightly and he sighed, "It's not the way we do things...but I suppose I can take her to her Father anyway. Just so he can see she's alright." Yurei bit her lip, "Eri was your name right? Listen...you may know who I am, but I'm not Akiko...anymore. I'm Yurei, Naraku named me...and I was bound to him." Eri scowled, "Well, you're still Akiko to me. Got it?"

She couldn't help but smile at him, and he grinned back. "You wouldn't believe how long I've been looking for you, I've been worried sick about you." She looked up at him, "How long have we been friends, Eri?" He grinned, "Since you were old enough to talk. I am your guardian, after all. My family has protected you and your family for decades, it's my sworn duty to stand beside you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked off, "Let's keep moving." Kagome climbed onto her bike and Yurei and Eri began to walk together. He studied her for a moment, "You really have no memory of me...?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't." He frowned, "Oh..." She thought for a moment, "I had this dream last night...I was running in the rain and at one point, I hit my head. But I don't know if it was a memory or not." He nodded, "Well...you went missing in the rain. It was late, and we...had a fight. And you ran off, it started raining and I couldn't find you. The rain makes my sense of smell go all out of whack. And you were just...gone. I managed to track your scent to the field we used to play in, but..." He shrugged, obviously bothered saying he had failed.

She smiled at him, "It's alright, Eri. I'm sure you tried, and you found me? Right?" He smiled, "Thanks, Akiko, you always find a way to cheer me up." She blinked, caught off guard. She looked away, "Yeah..."

/

They camped for the night and they all sat around a fire, talking about this and that. Eri stayed close to her at all times, only letting her use the bathroom and bathe by herself...and even then she was sure he was somewhere nearby...which was slightly creepy. Eri spoke up then, "Kagome...you have some jewel shards, right?" She blinked, "Yes." "I was wondering, if I could touch it." Inuyasha scowled, "Why?" Eri cleared his throat, "You see, before the priestess Kikyo was killed, once a year she would travel to our village and let those who had come of age touch the Jewel. We would transform, and look the way we do when we have reached adulthood. Like Yurei."

He sighed, "But since the priestess died, many of our villagers look I do. Occasionally some of us would transform with the jewel shards, but it's still rare. I'm not truly a man until I change, so I was just wondering..." Inuyasha scowled, "No." Eri looked up, surprised. Kagome scowled at Inuyasha and pulled out a bottle, which held several jewel shards in it. She shook one onto her hand and held it out to him; Eri smiled and slowly inched forward, reaching out. Inuyasha touched the handle of his sword, watching Eri intently. His fingers touched the shard and a light flashed, he winced and Yurei caught him.

He cried out as he began to change, the others watching in shock. His hair turned from gray, to a silvery color and his ears changed to the elf-like demon ears that Yurei had. His tail grew longer and looked sleek and nice, losing it's ridiculous fluffiness. Yurei saw he looked older now, like she did. He relaxed and let go of the shard, his head on Yurei's lap. She looked down at him, "Are you alright?" He nodded and grinned, "How do I look?" She smiled, "Better." Kagome put the shards away, "Wow, that was strange." Inuyasha let go of Tetsusaiga's hilt and crossed his arms, looking away.

They all turned in for bed, but Yurei sat on a boulder by the shore of a lake away from the camp...staring off into space. "Hey." She looked up, seeing Eri walking up to her. He sat down next to her, looking at the water. "Akiko...I have to tell you something." She looked at him, raising her eyebrow. He sighed nervously, looking at her. "Well, more of show you something." They turned to each other and Eri scratched the back of his head; their long silver hair shone in the moonlight, their similar orange eyes looking at each other. Eri opened his robe slowly, showing an outline of a leaf in the middle of his chest. It was slightly larger than her spider mark, but not colored in like hers was.

"You're marked too? By who?" He sighed, taking her hand. "I swore to protect you always, Akiko. And I always will." He placed her fingers on the mark and she felt it warm, "I know you will, Eri." He winced and she jerked her hand back, staring at the mark...which was now dark. "You...you...!" He smiled weakly, "Yeah, I know. Go ahead and hit me." She struck him, scowling. His head moved with the blow but he smiled, rubbing his cheek. "It was your idea when we were kids, I only upheld my end of the deal." She frowned, "But I don't remember when we were kids, Eri!" He hugged her suddenly, sighing.

Yurei felt her face warm slightly and she closed her eyes, feeling safe in his arms. She blinked, pushing him away. "No, stop...I have a Master." He scowled, "And so do I, you." She put her head in her hands, "Lord Naraku is going to kill me if he finds me." Eri hugged her again, "Don't worry, Akiko, I'll protect you. I promise." She nodded, suddenly very worried.

**Sorry I hardly ever update, I've been quite busy lately. And one such as I, who must write every little story idea I come up with, gets distracted very easily. ^^; But, alas! Chapter Five is here, and I promise Six won't be too far behind. I went ahead and introduced Eri in this chapter, so...yay! I really like his character, and I'm sure you will too once you get to know him. XP Well, so long for now!**

**~BP  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Midnight Passion

**To Love A Spider~ Chapter 6**

**Midnight Passion  
**

_Heya, guys...sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But! I have an excuse this time (ignore all the other times when I didn't have an excuse) but I had joined the Army, and I JUST got out of Basic Training...so I've been a tad busy. Without further ado, enjoy chapter six!_

Yurei sat up, sniffing the air. She glanced down at Eri and slowly crawled away, hearing something familiar. She stood and quickened her pace, hoping this wasn't a dream. Soon she was in the middle of the forest and away from the others, it made her think of the time she first met her Lord Naraku. She looked up, hearing a soft hum and buzz of wasps.

She turned around, seeing Naraku kneeling in the grass, his baboon cloak wrapped around him...the mask covering his features. Yurei stared at him for a moment then ran to him, blinking back tears. She leaped and he opened his cloak for her, pulling her into his warmth. She clutched the front of his robes, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly.

"Master Naraku!" Yurei looked up, studying his masked face. He nodded and she slipped it off, showing his handsome features. She smiled at him and he kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip. Naraku smirked at her,

"Yurei...my pet, you missed me?" She nodded, snuggling close to him again...she never wanted to move from him again, she wanted to stay here with him forever. Yurei winced when he yanked her head back by her hair, making her meet his eyes.

"Who is that demon your so close to now? Did you think I wasn't watching you?" She winced more when his hold tightened, making her hiss and writhe to get away.

"Who is touching my pet?"

"H-His name is Eri, he claims to be a friend of mine...he calls me Akiko."

She yelped when she was pushed away, landing on the ground. She curled into a ball but he grabbed her again, pulling her up to stand. She blinked back tears as he stroked her sore scalp, kissing her forehead.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Yurei, my Lord." She answered quickly, not wanting to hurt anymore...knowing she had made him angry, this was Eri's fault. She was being punished because of him.

"Good, good." He pet her hair, tucking some of the locks behind her ears. She reached for him but he grabbed her hands, holding them so she couldn't come closer.

"And what did you do? Confess." She stared at him, thinking back. Fear filled her when she thought of Eri's mark, she was his 'Master' now...and he would follow her everywhere she went, to protect her always. She shook her head quickly, trying to come closer him...he held her away, tightening his hold on her winced, dropping to her knees as he threatened to crush her hands.

"Please, my Lord. I did not know, he tricked me! I swear it! I am loyal!" She said, surrendering to the pain and dropping her head. She sobbed lightly,

"Take me back, please my Lord. I wish to be with you again..." She cradled her hands when Naraku dropped them, letting her try to ease the pain. Yurei looked up at him, loyalty still all that remained in her eyes.

"Not now, Yurei. That half-breed and his friends are within my grasp, but that Lemur poses a problem. No matter, he shall perish soon enough." She nodded slowly, feeling a little sad about that...but it was his own doing. If he died by Naraku's hands, she would do nothing to stop him. She may be Eri's Master, but Naraku was hers.

"Oh, my pet." She looked up at him as he knelt down, taking her hands in his. He sat down and pulled Yurei onto his lap, his bright, red eyes looking into her orange ones. He kissed her again, but was a little more gentle this time. She kissed him back, gripping his robes as he wrapped his cloak around her again. She pulled away and began kissing and licking his neck, biting his skin. His grip tightened on her and he groaned softly, arching his neck to her.

She ground down onto his hips, wanting him more than she had ever wanted him before. She heard him chuckle, but it was cut short when she pressed against his arousal tightly. Yurei let her tongue travel up the length of his neck as she undid their robes, their bodies hidden beneath his baboon cloak. She leaned back, meeting his amused eyes.

"Go ahead, Yurei...show me how much you missed me."

She slid down, her core enveloping his member. She gasped lightly, rotating her hips to make sure all of him was inside of her. Naraku bucked upwards, kissing her fiercely again. She took a hold of his face, petting his jaw as she moved on top of him. He took a hold of her hips and controlled her movements, pulling her up only to drag her back down on top of him without mercy.

Both winced occasionally at their rough, desperate pace...but they enjoyed every minute of it. Yurei bit his bottom lip, licking both of his lips teasingly. Naraku chuckled dangerously, liking this side of Yurei. Naraku licked her spider mark, using the pulsing of the jewel shard to bring Yurei to her release. She cried out softly, arching as she released her orgasm. Naraku bucked sharply as she tightened around him, enticing him to release deep within her...both of them riding out the waves of pleasure until they slowly died.

Yurei laid against him, their bodies cooling slowly. She snuggled close to him, her head buried in the crook of his neck. Naraku stroked her back, staring off into space. He did not like the thought of letting her go, he didn't want her to go back to that lemur demon. His hold tightened and she looked up, a worried expression on her face.

"My Lord?" He stroked her chin softly, studying her. She leaned into his touch, her fingers tracing lines on his bare chest. Naraku said nothing, his hand dropping from her face. He pulled her robes back around her and straightened his own, his cold eyes accessing their surroundings.

"Yurei, go back to the others, before I forget why I sent you with them." She met his gaze sadly, and he had no doubt that if she still had her lemur eyes they'd be flat against her head. He stood easily, bringing her with him as he lowered his cloak from her shoulders. He pulled the hood back up and fastened the cloak around him, making him look exactly the way he did when they first met.

"Yes, my Lord." She said softly, inclining her head before turning back the way she had come. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, leading her mouth up to his in a possessive kiss. He pulled back, silent. She looked about ready to cry, his pet wanted to return with her Master.

"Don't forget, pet, stay away from that demon...or you'll be punished." A respectful fear filled Yurei's eyes and she nodded, leaving her Lord reluctantly. A single wasp lead her back to her camp with the others, stopped a few feet away so as not to alert the sleeping Inuyasha. She laid back down, watching Eri warily...she had been foolish to think Naraku wouldn't have known, wouldn't have been watching her. She scowled at the other lemur, keeping her distance. She sighed and closed her eyes, missing her Lord already...

**Kind of short, I know...but several readers asked for me to bring Naraku back, and I can't deny a faithful reader! Don't worry, fellow Naraku lovers, he isn't going anywhere! I'll procrastinate less, I promise, and I will bring new and exciting chapters to you.**

**~BP  
**


End file.
